Kelupaan!
by barampuu
Summary: Hyungwon keasikan bikin Cupcake bersama temannya, hingga lupa dengan pesan yang Hoseok berikan. Oneshoot! . Hyungwonho / Wonwon Monsta x, YAOI, Boy x Boy, PG – 13.
x

x

z

x

/Terbang/

/Baru balik dari koriya/

HAAAAAIIIII  
BARAMPUU KEMBALI

Eh siapa itu Barampuu?

FYI GUUYYYSSS saya ganti username yang dulunya **Wellery14** jadi **Barampuu.** Entah kenapa rasanya pengen ganti username :v.  
Jadi kalo ada yang nyari (kek ada yg nyari aja) Wellery14 di gugel mungkin sekarang masih ada, tapi gatau kedepannya/?

Hahahahahahahah UDAH AH

YUK BACA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV.  
HOPE U LIKE IT.

Barampuu (Wellery14) mempersembahkan

Title –Kelupaan–

Author

Barampuu (Wellery14)

Pairing

– Hyungwon x Wonho (Hoseok) [Monsta x] –

Other cast

Tante Minjin –Ngarang

Chanhyun –Ngarang juga

Jeonghan (Seventeen)

Hyunseong (Boyfriend)

Rate : K+ / T

Genre : Romance / Fluff / Comedy

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini Mungkin bisa dibilang remake/? gatau juga sih, soalnya habis baca salah satu komik kesukaan eh tiba - tiba kepikiran buat ini ff~

Setiap cast disini belongs to GOD dan keluarganya. BUT this story is mine!, Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, mungkin itu kebetulan.

Warning : Boys love, Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC.

Summary : Hyungwon keasikan bikin Cupcake bersama temannya, hingga lupa dengan pesan yang Hoseok berikan. Oneshoot! . Hyungwonho / Wonwon Monsta x, YAOI, Boy x Boy, PG – 13.

* * *

Pagi ini, terlihat dua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing.

Setelah sarapan pagi dan membasuh badannya dengan air mandi, salah satu namja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian basket berwarna merah dilengkapi angka kosongempat di punggungnya. Namja yang lainnya juga nampak keluar dengan kaus panjang berwarna abu abu dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Namja yang bersurai cokelat melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama apartemennya dan duduk dilantai untuk memakai sepatu olahraganya. Namun beda dengan namja yang bersurai hitam, namja ini berbaring di atas sofa biru muda sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Setelah memakai sepatunya dengan lengkap, Hoseok –namja bersurai cokelat merasakan getaran disakunya, buru – buru ia berdiri dan langsung merogoh saku celananya. Ia menatap _id_ sang penelpon lalu _memencet_ tombol dial.

"Halo tante." Sapa Hoseok dengan senyumnya. –Padahal ya ga keliatan juga sama si tante ya?.

"Halo Hoseok, lagi di rumah tidak?." Tanya sang penelpon yang di panggil tante itu.

"Ini mau berangkat ekskul sih tante, ada apa?." Balas Hoseok.

"Ini loh, tante kan ada acara, tante mau titip Chanhyun ke kamu, bisa gak?." Tanya si tante lagi. Hoseok terlihat menimang, lalu matanya tidak sengaja menatap lelaki yang sedang berbaringan disofanya. Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Bisa sih tante, nanti tante yang kesini atau Hoseok yang kerumah tante?." Jawab Hoseok.

"Jangan, nanti tante titipin Chanhyun di rumah tante Minjin, biar deket." Ucap tante.

"Oh oke deh tante"

"Makasih ya Hoseok~." Tutup si tante dengan nada yang mendayu. Hoseok tersenyum tipis lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Hoseok berbalik kearah sofa yang ditiduri oleh kekasihnya. Ia mengintip sebentar lalu menggoyangkan tangan namja itu.

Hyungwon –namja yang berbaring merasa kegiatan bermain ponselnya terganggu. Iapun mendongak dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis. Hoseok tersenyum –lagi

"Yang, nanti siang keponakan ku dititipin disini, jad–"  
"Siapa?"  
"Ituloh yang, si chanhyu–"  
"Yang nanya." Canda Hyungwon, kembali melanjutan kegiatannya. Hoseok menghela nafas.  
"Serius yang, nanti si Chanhyun dititipin dulu dirumah tante Minjin, nah kan aku pulang sore si Chanhyun datang jam 1, tolong jemput ya?". jelas Hoseok panjang lebar.

Namun yang diajak berbicara masih fokus melihat smartphonenya. Hoseok mendengus sebal. Hoseok menegur Hyungwon sekali lagi.

"Yang–"  
"Iya iya! Sana berangkat" potong Hyungwon. Hoseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya ini. _Cantik, galak, tapi sayang kok._

Hoseok menunduk lalu mengecup kepala kekasihnya sayang, membuat pipi Hyungwon terlihat merah.

Hoseok berjalan ke pintu utama apartemennya, lalu berucap "Yang, aku berangkat." Dan dibalas gumaman oleh Hyungwon. Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Dan Hyungwon kembali menatap ponselnya.

Tak terasa detik demi detik berlalu, Jam menunjukan waktu sekarang jam 10.30 siang.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Hyungwon mendapatkan _notif_ kakao talk dari temannya, Jeonghan.

" _Hyungwon- ah, hari ini kamu dimana?"._ Isi pesan dari Jeonghan.  
"Di apartemen Hoseok hyung, ada apa?" Tanyanya.  
 _"Ini aku ada resep cupcake katanya sih enak, aku mau ajak kamu bikin ini, Hoseok hyung suka cupcake kan?"  
"_Iya suka sih~" Balas Hyungwon. Namja tinggi ini nampak menimbang.  
" _Mau ngga? Kalo mau aku beliin bahan – bahannya nih"._  
"Buatnya di apartemen Hoseok hyung gitu?"  
" _Terserah kamu"_. Balas temannya.  
"Yaudah deh. Aku tunggu ya." Tutup Hyungwon.

Kurang lebih empatpuluhlima menit Hyungwon menunggu.

Suara bel dari pintu utama menghentikan kegiatan bermain ponselnya. Namja tinggi ini langsung menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan berlari kearah pintu dan langsung membukanya.

Ketika Hyungwon membuka pintunya, terlihat Namja berambut panjang dikuncir kuda itu sedang terengah – engah, tangan yang penuh dengan tas belanjaan itu memegang lututnya, kaus berwarna peachnya sedikit basah. Hyungwon terkekeh.

"Maaf ya Hyungwon- ah, tadi gaada taksi yang berhenti, jadi aku lari.." Ujar namja di depannya dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Haha iya gapapa Jeonghan- ah" ucap Hyungwon. "Ayo masuk" ajak Hyungwon, ia mengambil tas belanjaan dari tangan Jeonghan lalu masuk diikuti Jeonghan –namja berkuncir kuda itu.

Hyungwon menaruh tas belanjaan itu di atas kursi bar dapur, lalu mengambil air minum untuk diberikan Jeonghan, sedangkan Jeonghan duduk sambil menatap celana hitam panjangnya.

"Nih minum." Jeonghan mengambil gelas dari tangan Hyungwon dan meminumnya.

Lalu Hyungwon mengobrak – abrik tas belanjaan di depannya. Ia menaikan alisnya ketika melihat sekantung wortel, dan menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini kenapa ada sayur? Cupcake rasa sayur?" Tanyanya. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hyungwon.  
"Ya enggalah. Aku juga mau bikin sop buat makan siang kita". Jelas Jeonghan  
"Oh" gumam Hyungwon.

"Eh kamu jangan lupa bayar bahan – bahan kamu sendiri". Tegur Jeonghan. Hyungwon mendelik, lalu berujar "Iya iya bawel ah".

Jeonghan berdiri "Yuk buat, pasti disini ada Mixer kan?", "Ada, udah aku siapin tuh" Hyungwon menunjuk Mixer yang ada dipojok counter dengan dagunya.  
"Bikin sop dulu atau cupcake?" Tanya Hyungwon. Jeonghan menatap Hyungwon lalu menjawab "Masak sop dulu deh".

Mereka menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih duapuluh menit untuk membuat sop. Hyungwon meletakan mangkuk berisi sop itu di atas meja barnya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara memasaknya kebagian inti acara, membuat cupcake.

Dua jam akhirnya acara memasak itu selesai –yang sebelumnya cupcake itu gosong dan membuat lagi, mereka mencicipi cupcake hasil buatannya dan terkekeh, lalu mereka mengambil mangkuk masing – masing dan mengambil sop yang tadi mereka buat dan memakannya untuk makan siang, setelah selesai, Hyungwon mencuci piring dan perabot lainnya sedangkan Jeonghan mengelap meja dan counter yang tadi mereka gunakan.

Sehabis itu dua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi ini menuju ruang tengah dan mengobrol bersama, tak terasa satu jam mereka lewati, mengabaikan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul tiga tigapuluh.

Drrt drrt..

.

.

Hoseok dan teman temannya sedang beristirahat di kursi penonton yang ada di lapangan basket indoor ini, dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dari tas putihnya. Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan 27 Misscall dan 30 pesan dari tante Minjin. dengan cepat Hoseokpun langsung mencari contact tante Minjin dan memencet dial.

"Hallo tant–"  
"Kamu dimana? Kok ga jemput Chanhyun?" Potong tante Minjin dengan nada cemas, Hoseok tambah bingung.  
"Loh Hyungwon ga kesana tante?" Tanya Hoesok.  
"Ngga ada siapa – siapa yang kesini, Chanhyun nangis terus nih, nungguin kamu" Balas tante Minjin diikuti suara tangisan anak kecil di sebrang sana. Hoseok semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Loh hyungwon ga jemput Chanhyun? batin Hoseok.  
"Yaudah tante, Hoseok jalan kesana sekarang." Tutup Hoseok.

Hoseok bergegas memasukan ponsel dan barang – barang bawaannya ke tasnya.

"Hoseok- ah, mau kemana?" Tanya Hyunseong salah satu teman Hoesok.  
"Jemput keponakanku" balas Hoseok masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.  
"Aku duluan ya" Pamit Hoseok setelah selesai membereskan bawaannya, "Yo! Hati – hati" Balas Hyunseong.

Hoseok berlari keluar lapangan indoor menuju rumah tante Minjin. Selama perjalanan ia terus menelpon kekasihnya, namun tak ada sahutan. Hoseok merasa kecewa.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah tante Minjin, Hoseok memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu rumah dengan brutal.

Tiba – tiba daun pintu terbuka dan menampakan perempuan tinggi dengan keriput di wajahnya,menampakan wajah lelahnya. Di gendongannya ada anak kecil berumur tiga tahun dengan muka berwarna merah –karna menangis sambil mengucek – ucek matanya. Hoseok langsung mengangkat anak kecil itu dari dekapan tante Minjin lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan disambut dengan pelukan di leher dari anak bersurai hitam, ia kecup kening Chanhyun –anak kecil itu dan di usap – usap punggung kecilnya.

"Maafin hyung ya Chanhyunnie, hyung telat jemput Chanhyun" ujar Hoseok masih mengelus punggung kecil itu.

Tante Minjin yang melihat interaksi dari kedua lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengelus surai pendek hitam Chanhyun dari belakang.

Hoseok menatap tante Minjin dengan muka bersalah. "Tante, maaf jadi ngerepotin.." ucap Hoseok sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa apa Hoseok –ah, seenggaknya kamu udah datang." Jawab Tante Minjin dengan senyumannya.

Hoseok ikut tersenyum, lalu pamit "Yaudah tante, Hoseok pamit dulu, makasih te, annyeong." Hoseok membungkukan badannya sedikit –mengingat masih ada Chanhyun di pelukannya lalu bergegas pergi menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"Hyungwon –ah, aku pulang dulu ya, daah~" pamit Jeonghan kepada Hyungwon di ambang pintu utama Apartemen Hoseok. Hyungwon melambaikan tangannya dan berucap "Iya hati – hati Jeonghan!". Lalu ia pun menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sofa putih itu dan mengambil ponselnya.

Hyungwon mengecek ponselnya, lalu terkejut melihat 10 Miscall dengan _id_ 'Hyungie3'.

'Hyung ngapain telpon sebanyak ini?, apa ada yang tertinggal?' Batin Hyungwon.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir apa yang tertinggal, iapun merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

" _nanti si Chanhyun dititipin dulu dirumah tante Minjin, nah kan aku pulang sore, si Chanhyun datang jam 1, tolong jemput ya?"_

Astaga.

Hyungwon melupakan sesuatu~.

Hyungwon melebarkan diameter matanya, ia menepuk keningnya sekeras – kerasnya. ' _kenapa aku bisa lupa begini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Hyungwon buru – buru bangkit dari duduknya, hendak menjemput Chanhyun.  
Tapi terlambat, sebuah suara tombol – tombol di pencet menghentikan langkahnya. Hyungwon kalut, Ia berlari ke arah dapur dan berjongkok di belakang meja bar sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Klik.

Suara derap langkah masuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada di ruang tamu ini.

Dengan anak kecil di gendongannya, Hoseok menaruh tas merahnya di sofa lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ini.

–Masih dengan Chanhyun di gendongannya, Hoseok berjalan menuju dapur.  
Ia menyatukan alisnya ketika melihat sepiring Cupcake berjumlah tujuh di meja barnya.

Hoseok kembali berjalan, dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat surai hitam di bawah kakinya.

Ia menatap surai hitam itu dengan jengah.

"Hyungwo–"

"UH uh HUEEEEEEE (TдT)" ucapannya terpotong dengan pecahan tangisan Hyungwon.

Hoseok tersenyum di paksakan.

"Kamu kenapa ga jemp–"

"Tadi Jeonghan ngajak _hiks_ bikin Cupcake bareng, terus _hiks.._ Hyungwon inget kalo Hyung suka _srut.._ Cupcake, yaudah akhirnya kita _ughu_.. bikin Cupcake bareng, eh keasikan, terus _ugh hiks_ kelupaan TAT" lagi lagi ucapan Hoseok terpotong. Hyungwon dengan terisak menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan tidak menjemput Chanhyun.

Hoseok yang tak tega menyuruh Hyungwon berdiri dan duduk di kursi barnya bersama.

Chanhyun meronta di pangkuannya, tangannya ia ulurkan menuju lelaki di depannya, seperti ingin pindah pangkuan.

Hyungwon –sudah tenang dari tangisnya yang melihat tangan Chanhyun pun mendongakan kepalanya, lalu ia ambil Chanhyun dari pangkuan Hoseok dan memangku Chanhyun dengan Chanhyun yang menghadapnya.

Ia peluk laki laki berumur tiga tahun ini dan berucap "Hyung minta maaf ya, Hyung lupa jemput Chanhyunnie". Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Chanhyun. Hoseok yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Sayang." Panggil Hoseok dengan nada dingin. Tak ada sahutan, Hoseok melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kamu kalo di titipin sesuatu, jangan sampai kelupaan.." ucap Hoseok.

"Maafin Hyungwon ya hyung…" pinta Hyungwon sambil menatap kekasihnya. Hoseok mengusap kepala bersurai hitam itu dan menatapnya sayang.

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke piring yang diatasnya ada Cupcake. Ia ambil satu buah Cupcake itu dan memakan ujungnya.

"Kamu tau aja kesukaanku yang" Hoseok kembali tersenyum, dapat ia lihat ada semburat merah di pipi kekasih tingginya ini.

"Hehe, masa kesukaan pacar sendiri gatau yang" balas Hyungwon sambil menunduk menatap Chanhyun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

"Hyungwon hyung kalo nangis jelek deh, Chanhyunnie gasuka ( ;・∀・)" –Chanhyun.

Tuh Chanhyun aja gasuka kamu nangis~.

.

.

.

Kkeut END!

Wehehehhehehehe selesaaai/?

mau tanyanih, 3 ff yang kubuat, mana yang kalian suka?

dan bahasa di ffku ini udah gampang di mengerti blm? atau masih agak aneh?

Terimakasih sebelumnya yang sudah bacaa

jika mata kalian ga lelah, boleh dong Review, fav and follow^^?

DAN DITEGASKAN LAGI GUE PREV(?) WELLERY14

ada pertanyaan? silahkan pm / taruh pertanyaannya di kotak review^^

salam mpuu~


End file.
